


Of Fearsome Intruders

by Grub2517



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elites | Sangheili - Freeform, Humor, One Shot, Post-Game: Halo 3, Rated T for Halo's rating, interspecies relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grub2517/pseuds/Grub2517
Summary: The new Sangheili settlement on earth faces a serious problem, an army so fierce even the mightiest warriors can't deal with it. Commander Lasky is sent to investigate and quickly discovers that their old enemies, advanced as they are, still have a lot to learn about Earth's inhabitants.(This is not meant to be taken seriously at all...)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Of Fearsome Intruders

Commander Lasky hesitantly approached the Elites- or, err, sorry  _ Sangheili’s  _ base, uncertain of what awaited him. This uncertainty was mixed with a bit of concern on account of the importance of this project. The Sangheili settlement on earth and its opposite number on Sangheilios were a gesture of trust between the former adversaries, and now the Sangheili had called for the UNSCs help to deal with a vicious intruder. As much progress as they’d made, this was still only three years on from the ashes of Reach and the near destruction of Earth not long after. The war may be over but tensions were far from eased, and if something went wrong here it would be a huge setback to their relations. Lasky reached the entrance gate, met by a Sangheili ambassador named Rtas 'Vadum. 

“Commander… you have arrived.”

“It’s Lasky thank you. I’m here to help with this wildlife problem.”

“Yes… we hope you have some method for quelling them. Now they are causing problems all over the territory and we have no means to stop them.”

“Then this might be worse than we expected…”

“Human… uhh, Commander, my apologies. I fought your kind for decades, I fought the Brutes, I fought the Flood, yet I have  _ never  _ encountered such a fearsome force before.”

Just Rtas’s demeanor made him nervous. He had only fought with them briefly during the war, but enough to know just how strong, unflinching and honor bound the Sangheili were, the fact that the commander looked almost scared spoke volumes. 

“Ok then. With your blessing of course I’ll have two marines come in, you take us to where you believe the problem is and we can deal with it.”

“Understood.”

The fact that they needed to bring in marines with weapons somewhat unsettled Lasky, but the problem needed to be dealt with one way or the other. The entourage that followed included two MA5’s, Lasky’s shotgun, and Rtas’s energy sword. They walked through the base, pretty low key, as Lasky took in the clearly unfamiliar yet strangely familiar sights. This was the first time he had really seen Sangheili culture and civilization outside the military, so it was mildly surprising to see rows of houses, and streets, and fences and everything you would normally associate with a Human colony. Here they were, average people walking down the street in civilian clothes that again, while clearly different would definitely pass as ‘human’. Finally they reached their target, what looked like a storehouse of some kind. 

“We gave some of them sealed in here. I will go in with you to flush them out.”

“You’re not wearing your armor? A shield at least?”

“Trust me, commander. Energy shields do not help you. There are too many of them and they attack too fiercely.” Chills ran through Lasky at the words, and he could see the marines were worried too. What the hell were they dealing with here? 

“I have point.” Rtas said confidently, striding to the door and manipulating the holographic panel. The door slid open with an alien thunk, revealing the dark rows of shelves within.

“Follow me. I know where their stronghold is.”

The fact that Rtas led the way did do a little bit to alleviate fear, but not much. Path lit by Rtas’s sword they carried on into one of the rows, not knowing what to expect. Towards the end Rtas waved at them to stop, Lasky pointed his flashlight forward and spotted movement, but not like anything he was expecting. It was a bees nest, and a fairly large one at that. It was an awkward moment as all three Humans relaxed somewhat while simultaneously Rtas’s stress level was at an all time high.

“That’s it?”   
“That is their nest. The moment you get close to it they attack you. Those tiny flying, stinging monsters come at you in massive swarms and they  _ will not stop _ until you retreat.”

“Those are bees Rtas. A human flying insect.”

Even as they were talking Rtas started to back up, nearly pushing the humans back out of the warehouse.

“Whatever they are, how do you destroy them? We killed a few nests but they always just come back in different places.”

“Well it’s bee season, they come around this time every year.”

“So you live with them?!" 

“In the wild, yes. But we do have means to get rid of nuisance hives… I will say they're called 'killer bees' for a reason.”

They exited the building back into the sunlight, a visible relief crossing Rtas’s features. Lasky now had an enemy, and a plan to deal with it. 

“Lasky to command?”

“Got ya Lasky. Status?"

“Well I’ve found our problem. Falling back for now, we need special provisions to deal with this.”

“What type of provisions are we talking about, commander?”

“We need an exterminator. And a ton of killer bee removal spray.”

"... Uhh... okay? We'll get back to you on that."

"Fastest convenience sir. Lasky out. Hear that Mr 'Vadum? We'll have your problem cleared out in no time."


End file.
